Unlikely Acquaintances
by helpthehorriblelovethelonely
Summary: Harry disappears after dumbledore is killed. The next anybody sees him, it's with Draco Malfoy in Snape’s potions shop. Now that Voldemort is no longer crazy, Harry is back in town from France to take care of some loose ends, but he finds so much more in the end.


Harry Potter was walking down Knockturn alley. Of course, you couldn't tell it was him with the dark hooded cloak around him, and his face pointed to the ground. Nobody would believe you if you had told them you saw Gryffindor golden boy in Knockturn alley of his own volition, but here he is.

Harry was in his twenties now, and the war still wasn't over. Dumbledore had wanted him to go on a long sacrificial manhunt for Voldemort's horcruxes, but Harry didn't want to do that. He didn't want to help Dumbledore, knowing he was the real reason everything bad in his life had happened. He had become friends with Draco Malfoy during his sixth year, and the blonde told him about what their side was like, Harry found it much more reasonable than the one he was supposed to be the posterchild for. So, he left after Dumbledore had died.

He left the light, he left Hogwarts, he left his old life behind and disappeared. He kept in correspondence with Draco through letters, but that was the only person from then that he still communicated with. He had planned to join Tom's side, but Draco had mentioned the man was still crazy from all the horcruxes, even though he was finding them all to destroy them and become mostly human again, he had still been crazy.

So, Harry had simply, ran away. He fled from Britain and found himself in one of the Potter family's old estates somewhere in France. He quite enjoyed France, and he didn't leave the area for several years, not until now- that is.

Harry was 23 years old; it had been 7 years sense he'd fled Britain, but he was finally back. He noticed as he walked around the old wizard city that it had changed a lot sense he was gone. Although he was currently in the Knockturn side, he still had to walk through Diagon to get there. There were new shops and buildings open everywhere, the streets seem to have been widened magically to allow both new stores and more room for the shoppers to walk down more easily. Harry had walked by Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, and he wondered how Fred and George were faring, but that was a conversation for another day.

Right now, Harry had somebody to meet, so he kept walking. Having spent the last 7 years in France, with absolutely no trace of him whatsoever that the British world could fallow, a lot of them had assumed he was dead. That he had died that night with Dumbledore. If you looked at Harry now, you wouldn't be able to recognize him, anyway. His hair was long, straight, and soft, reaching down to his waistline. He had also grown a few inches, having reached a late growth spirt after no longer having to deal with the stress of his abusive family and the abusive wizarding world. He also had just grown into himself, he was no longer lanky or way too thin, he had some meat on his bones, he felt confident, and you could see it in the way he walked. His face had slimmed, but it was still soft and curved, leaving him with an almost feminine appearance. He also no longer wore glasses, he had his eyes fixed when he got to France, and over the last few years he had been using a scar salve on his lightning bolt, and it was almost completely faded now.

Harry reached his destination, a small nondescript looking potions shop, Harry couldn't help but smirk, of course this was where they were meeting. He pushed open the door and heard a little bell over the door chime at his entrance. Harry hummed and looked around, he didn't see his friend yet so he decided to look around the store instead, might as well stock up on supplies while he was here. He had pulled his hood down when he entered the store, and his hair now spilled down over his back, he hummed as he browsed the products. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he merely stilled what he was doing, he turned around to see blonde hair and knew the man in front of him had to be Draco. They looked each other up and down for a moment, noticing the changes. Draco had also come into himself, his hair was short and stylish, no longer plastering it to his head. He also had filled out, and his face was sharper and more angular than it had been, he looked good.

They looked at each other for a moment and then they both grinned, giving each other a hug.

"Harry!" Draco said with a smile when they pulled away, "you look good! Damn, France did you well!"

Harry just grinned and gave him a dramatic turn to show himself off, "You spend 7 years in a place where people aren't trying to kill you all the time and suddenly you have the chance to grow. What a concept, huh?" Draco only laughed,

"How is the wife doing?" Harry smiled as Draco brought them over to the stores counter to talk, Harry leaned against it while Draco sat on the stool behind it.

"Luna is doing wonderful, thank you for asking," Draco grinned. Harry had been surprised one morning to find a second letter attached to Draco's owl, and when he opened it, it had been from Luna Lovegood. They had become fast friends in his last year at Hogwarts, similar to how he and Draco had, but he never had the chance to say goodbye before he left. But at that point, Draco and Luna were starting to become serious in their relationship, so Draco had told her where Harry was when she saw him penning a letter.

Harry sent letters back and forth to the both of them, their wedding had been a few years ago, and he had managed to take the time off of work to go to their wedding, they both looked stunning.

"While you were in town, we wanted to ask you something, but that will come later," Draco smiled, summoning to them a tray of snacks and drinks.

Harry grinned, "Is the arrangement still on that I will be crashing at your house? Because if not I can find a hotel somewhere," he hummed but the blonde only shook his head.

"Nonsense, we haven't seen you since the wedding, and we haven't been able to hang out sense Hogwarts, you will be staying with us." he said firmly. Harry just grinned and took a cup of tea. They talked for a while before the door to the shop opened, they turned to see two men walk in, having a conversation, Harry knew who they were instantly. He looked at Draco and raised his eyebrow, when Draco grinned evilly, he knew that he hadn't told them. He wondered how long it would take before they recognized him.

Lucius and Severus walked in the door discussing something about something, Harry watched as they turned to look at the two younger men at the counter, Severus scowled playfully at Draco. "Draco, I do not pay you to sit around and talk to people,"

Draco laughed "uncle Severus you barely pay me at all, I'm only here once a week for a few hours, the shop is cleaned and cared for, nobody is here, I figured a conversation with an old friend would do no harm," Harry rolled his eyes,

"Draco you are a healer who works in St. mungo's, how do you have the time to take up a part time shift here, even if it is only once a week?" Harry asked, Draco looked over at him and just shrugged "it's a nice change of environment," was his answer and Harry nodded.

"Excuse me," Lucius spoke, he was looking Harry up and down, trying to gauge his personality but also very much checking him out. Harry turned and stood up straight, turning to Lucius,

"My apologies Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, I did not mean to be rude, it's a pleasure to see the two of you," he said with a charming smile, Draco had to stop himself from snickering when he saw the looks on the others faces. Lucius just kept looking him up and down, he knew those eyes, that voice, he just couldn't place from where. Severus, on the other hand, was gaping at him, staring back into his childhood best friends' eyes, he knew who he was immediately. He flicked his eyes to Harry's forehead, almost gasping at the lack of scar.

When Draco saw his godfathers face, he started laughing, Harry couldn't help but grin. He held his hand out for Severus to shake, "I believe that we started on bad terms last time, professor, perhaps that can change?" Severus looked down at his hand and then back up at his face, before smirking and taking hold of his hand and shaking it firmly.

Harry turned to Lucius who was still looking him over, Harry cleared his throat to get the attention back on his face rather than his body, Lucius looked up from Harry's body and into his eyes, he felt a weird lurch of recognition when he did. Harry held out his hand for him as well, "Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe we have ever met formally, My name is Harry, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Harry gave him another charming smile, and Lucius couldn't help taking a step back at the power that radiated off of the other man.

Lucius grasped Harry's hand when he remembered his manners and shook it, firmly like Severus had, before pulling away. Harry grinned and turned to lean himself around the counter, he heard more than saw the other two pull up seats to sit around them. Draco caught Harry's eyes and matching grins of mischief crossed their faces.

"so Harry," Draco hummed, grabbing his own cup of tea and sipping, "you asked about Luna, which I'm sure she will be ecstatic to see you, in her own Luna way- anyway," he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he thought about his wife. "So, it is only fitting to ask, how is that Michael you spoke about the last time you wrote?"

Harry made a face, and waved his hand "I have no idea, and that is how I would prefer it to stay. What a disgusting individual, not only did he have no manners, he had zero respect for me or himself. He had 3 other people, Draco, THREE." Harry held up three fingers for emphasis. "I found out when I went to his apartment for a surprise visit, 2 and a half months of my life wasted," he rolled his eyes.

Draco's jaw dropped "No way! You sounded so sure of that one,"

Harry sneered at his cup of tea "yes well, at that point he hadn't yet shown his true self, so he is gone, and I couldn't be happier. I've just been focusing on my work, as of right now."

"What are you two speaking about?" Severus asked, trying to understand the conversation, Draco looked at Harry who nodded, before turning to Severus and his father,

"Harry's last boyfriend, we haven't written in a few months, so I wasn't aware they were broken up," he shrugged his shoulders, Harry shook his head, hair falling around his face.

"E-Excuse me?" Lucius coughed, spluttering over the tea he had been trying to drink, Harry looked over at the blonde with a raised eyebrow,

"Is that a problem, Lucius?" he asked, his voice steady and calm, he looked over at Draco when he almost shot tea out of his nose as he started laughing.

"That? A problem? Please, a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, there." Harry grinned and relaxed, even if he didn't understand what Draco meant, turning back around completely so he was no longer facing Lucius.

"So, Potter, where have you been?" Severus asked, looking over at his friend with a knowing glint in his eye, Lucius glared at him and just turned back to the conversation.

"Please Severus, call me Harry, nobody calls me Potter anymore," Severus smirked and nodded. "I have been in France, quite a lovely place if I do say so myself," Harry hummed.

"Why have you come back now, all of a sudden? Come back and demand retribution 7 years after we started changing the wizarding world?" Lucius asked, a bit of a bite in his voice, Draco gave him a wide eyed look and tried to shake his head at his father.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stood up straight, at his full height he wasn't as tall as Lucius was, but he certainly wasn't as short as he had been years ago.

"Harry, Harry calm down-" Draco was cut off by Harry lifting a hand up to stop him. His magic crackled in the air in a warning,

"Do you really take me to be so stupid? To run away after Dumbledore was killed and then hide out for the next 7 years only to come back for revengr? Do you really think me so stupid as to walk back into wizarding Britain with an agenda to destroying everything you all have built?" his voice remained calm but the magic in the room grew, making the air feel like static on a tv screen. Lucius swallowed thickly; he was an idiot.

"Do you really take me for such an imbecile that I couldn't think for myself for my entire life? That after everything I went through as a child that I wouldn't be weary of literally everything I was ever told about authority figures? That after 7 years I woke up one morning and just thought 'huh, I think I'm going to restart a war today'?!" his voice was rising, and the room started to shake, Draco went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry let the hand stay and his magic died down a little, but not much as he continued to stare daggers at the man in front of him. "If you think me so pathetic, then I will just leave." He spat out, he turned to Draco, his body language easily showed he was furious "Draco dear, shall we? I do believe you mentioned something earlier about a question you and Luna wished to ask?" he sounded calm, collected, like a goddamn professional at this kind of stuff, and when Draco gave him a weary smile and held out his arm, Harry took it and they apparated away.

"Wow Lucius," Severus tutted his tongue, looking over at his old friend. "there go your chances with him," he ducked just in time to avoid the teacup that was thrown at him.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

They apparated into the front gardens of the cottage Draco and Luna lived in, Harry smiled at the mix of muggle and magical flowers. Draco lead him inside and into the Livingroom. "Take a seat Harry, I'm going to go get Luna," he smiled before leaving the room.

Harry sighed and sat down on the sofa, he had been back for less than two hours and he was already having trouble. He found himself glaring at the carpet as he thought about the disdain in Lucius' voice when he asked about revenge. Harry may have been stupid when he was a teenager, but he was a grown ass man now, he deserved at least some respect for making it this far.

He was brought out of his musings when he saw Luna walk into the threshold of the room, Harry looked up at her and beamed, she grinned and ran over to hug him, they hugged for a while. When they pulled away, they looked more closely at each other, taking in the differences in appearance. Luna's face was softer, Harry wasn't sure it was a physical feature more so as her face just seemed so kind. she was glowing, truly. She hadn't grown much more, the top of her head coming to Draco's chin, and her long hair was tied up in a bun with her wand shoved through it like a chopstick.

"Oh, Harry!" she smiled and hugged him again, "It is so good to see you, I was afraid the wackspurts would have kept you away, I'm glad to see they didn't," she pulled away and they sat back down. Harry sat in an armchair and Draco and Luna sat on the couch together, Luna perching herself up on the arm next to her husband.

"I'm glad I was able to make it as well, although I've not even been here two hours and I seem to be having trouble," he shook his head, it fell in front of his face so he took a hair tie off of his wrist and tied his hair into a quick bun.

Luna cocked her head to the side, "Whatever do you mean? I thought you were planning on meeting with Tom in a couple of weeks?" she thought about it for a second before she seemed to understand, "You met at the shop, did Severus and Lucius give you a hard time?"

"Severus was fine, it was father who had the issue," Draco grumbled, placing his hand on his wife's thigh just to rest it there. Luna tutted her tongue "An infestation of nargles, I dare say," she answered, and Harry smiled, he missed Luna.

"Yes, but let us not worry about that," he answered, waving his hand to change the subject. "what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Luna grinned down at Draco who nodded "I'm pregnant!" she said excitedly. Harry sat there silent for a moment processing the information, when he finally had, he jumped up and pulled Luna into another tight hug, being careful of her belly. When they pulled away, he looked down at her stomach, it was still mostly flat, but she had the smallest bump visible. Harry hesitated, but then Luna grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her stomach. Harry smiled, and you could feel the love in his magic as it radiated off of him.

"Hello, little one," he said softly, rubbing his thumbs along the small bump. When he pulled his hands away, he was met with both of his blonde friends watching him,

"Harry," Draco began, "Luna and I, well, we were wondering if you would do us the honors of being their godfather?"

Harry stared at him for a long time, and he barely noticed as he started crying, he nodded his head "I would love to be their godfather," he breathed, pulling them both into a hug. Draco and Luna looked at each other and smiled, the three of them hugging together.

They pulled away and Harry wiped his eyes, but the happy tears just kept coming, "You're 100% sure? That you want it to be me?" he asked, hesitation in his voice. Luna rolled her eyes and put both of her hands on his shoulders "Harry, of course we're sure. The night I found out I was pregnant we discussed it, and I knew you should be the godfather, as did Draco," Draco nodded from beside her.

"You are the first person we've told, actually," Draco smiled, "we're having dinner with mom, dad, and uncle Severus tomorrow night, and then we're going to visit Luna's father at his home the next morning." Draco watched as the tears in Harry's eyes just became more abundant, and he started crying so hard he was borderline sobbing,

"Thank you," he choked out, "I don't think I've ever felt more loved in my life," he whispered honestly, the hands on his shoulders became arms around him, then another set joined in. They pulled away for the last time and Harry wiped the tears off of his face, he laughed, it sounded so light and true.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

The next day Draco had off of work, so him, Harry, and Luna all went out to spend some time together, they went into Diagon alley to go shopping. "How has work been, Harry?" Draco asked as they walked through the leaky cauldron,

"Oh, you know, it's been work. The kids were upset to find they were going to have a substitute for a month and a half" Harry chuckled, Harry was the art teacher at a magical primary school near his home. He had taught himself to paint and draw and sculpt and all that stuff when he had first moved to France, having more than enough time on his hands. He found that he really liked it and his skill gained rapidly, so he had applied to be an art teacher at the school, he was surprised when they told him he had gotten the position. He loved the children; they were so sweet and were his pride and joy. He shook his head a little to clear it.

"If I am still there in a few years when your little one gets to be 4, you'll send them to Peu D'aprentissage, yes?" he teased, but he was warmed incredibly when Luna nodded her head,

"Of course, we will. Can't have anybody but the best!" she grinned, they walked into a shop. Harry looked around as he entered Madam Malkins robe shop, he smiled at how little the place had changed in the years sense he'd been gone. Luna was looking at maternity robes, knowing that she would need them before long. While they were there Harry looked around as well, humming as his fingers brushed against rich fabrics. Draco came up to him and smirked,

"Remember the first time you were ever in here?" he asked, Harry laughed in reply.

"How could I forget? I walked in and Hagrid stayed outside, you were telling me that Slytherin was the best house and how only anybody who was anything went into Slytherin or something like that?" that was so long ago, he had issues remembering it all well. "Met your father, kind of, scared me shitless, that man," he hummed, pulling out some robes he thought would be nice to go to his classes in. "still kind of does."

Draco raised his eyebrow elegantly, "I wouldn't have been able to tell that from the way you put him in his place, yesterday. All that power came out and literally vibrated the entire building,"

"Yes, I know the last time I had seen him before yesterday was at the department of mysteries, so my view of him is a little skewed, but I dueled him, and it's not like he was lacking in the magic department." Harry chuckled, "He is powerful, not stronger than I, but he is definitely up there, you can feel it radiating off of him."

"He may be powerful, but he is also an idiot," Draco shook his head, Harry had to laugh in agreement.

Harry bought a few robes and he and Luna paid for their things and returned to Draco to continue on down the stores. They entered the quidditch supply store and Harry deeply inhaled the scent of it.

"When was the last time you were on a broom, Harry?" Luna asked as she noticed his face.

"Mmm, I am the referee and coach for the little league quidditch team at the school, but the last time I went flying for real? Probably while I was still in Hogwarts," he answered.

"No way! Okay, we have to play at least one seekers game while you're here!" Draco called from where he was looking at flying gloves.

Harry grinned "You're on, asshole!" he was chuckling when he turned back towards Luna, he froze and frowned however when he saw a large group of redheads enter the store. He muttered something under his breath and Luna wondered what he had said until his eyes went from green to blue.

Luna was confused about the sudden shift in mood, when she turned around and saw the Weasley kids, she understood. "If they speak to us, which they might because Ginny and I are still on speaking terms, your name is Christopher Alan." She said easily, Harry nodded and went over the children's area to pick up some things for his students. When he came back, he had a basket full of things, but he winced when the gang had stopped in front of Luna. Harry scanned the lot of them and noticed that it was Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Charlie. Hermione had a small redheaded infant, possibly only a few months old, attached to her chest with a baby holster. Harry couldn't help but smile. Even though they were light wizards who Draco had said fought tooth and nail to stop the changes around them happening, it was still nice to see that they were doing okay.

"Excuse me, Luna?" he said softly, she turned around and smiled at him, her grin only widened when she saw the basket of toys and mini jerseys.

"Yes Christopher?" she asked, making sure that everybody, including her husband, could hear her.

All of the Weasleys turned to him, and he glanced up at them awkwardly, like one would do if strangers were staring at you. "Uh, do you think the students would prefer unicorns on their jerseys, or robots?" he asked, holding up the two jersey sets. Luna thought for a moment,

"Robots, definitely robots," Harry grinned, he really did need the suggestion,

"Thank you, Luna!" he chimed, about to turn around when somebody else started speaking to him.

"Hello," Ginny purred, taking a step up to him, 'fuck' Harry thought.

"Uh, hi," he said awkwardly,

"What's your name? How do you know Luna? You look about our age, but I think I would have remembered seeing someone like you at Hogwarts," she looked him up and down, it made Harry feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Christopher Alan," he went along with the lie easily "and you are?" Ginny seemed to think this mean he was into her, because the next thing Harry knew he had her only a few inches apart,

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she tried to get closer when Harry noticed something shining on her finger. He grabbed her wrist and noticed the engagement ring that sat there, he looked over at her with a glare, but she seemed unphased and continued to shamelessly flirt. Luna stepped in for him,

"Ginny, first of all, how would McLagan feel? Second of all, you've got the wrong parts, dear," which had Harry letting go of the girl's wrist just as she took a huge step backwards to get away from him.

"U-uh sorry, you're right Luna, I'm gonna," she pointed at the door "I'm just gonna leave." she turned and darted out the door. Harry turned to the other Weasleys who were glaring at him.

"It is your sister who was climbing all over me, while she is betrothed, no less. And you are mad at me for ignoring her advances?" he all but snapped, he could feel his magic begin to pick up, and he tried to take deep breaths to calm it. He looked back at them and saw that they had all taken a collective step back, Harry shook his head "You lot aren't worth my time," he muttered, going up to the counter to pay for the things.

By the time he came back the Weasleys had dispersed around the store, so they weren't all collected around where Luna and Draco were standing waiting for him, he gave them a small smile and they left the store. They left and walked around Diagon alley for a while more, and then they walked into Knockturn alley, which wasn't as dark and scary looking as it had been in his youth. It looked like the area had been cleaned up, and even though it wasn't a family friendly environment it didn't feel as… dangerous as it once had.

The three of them walked into Severus' store, Harry hummed as he went to finish his browsing from the day before, he picked up a few potions and brought them over to the counter where Severus was speaking to Draco. Harry smiled at his professor and put the potions on the counter, but Severus was looking at him funny, "Potter?" he asked, Harry cringed,

"I thought I told you yesterday to call me Harry?" he said politely but the cringe was still there.

"I am sorry Harry, but I wasn't entirely sure it was you, the last time I checked you didn't have blue eyes," Severus said, starting to ring up his items. Harry blinked a few times at the response,

"Oh!" he said, he muttered a spell under his breath and his eyes changed back to normal, "Sorry, the Weasleys walked into the quidditch store, I wanted to take any necessary precautions so they wouldn't be able to figure out who I am," he chuckled, taking the proffered bag in his hands. "You are coming to dinner tonight, yes?" he shrunk the shopping bag and put it in his pocket with the others.

Severus nodded "Are _you_ coming to dinner tonight?" he asked, something flashing in his eyes, Harry frowned and looked away,

"I was planning on it, but if you would prefer I not-" he was cut off by Draco smacking him on the shoulder and then glaring at Severus, although they seemed to communicate something in their looks because Draco stopped glaring at him only a moment later.

"Uncle Severus didn't mean it that way," he said easily, His friend had grown a lot in the last several years, but he was still insecure from time to time. "He just didn't know that you would be joining us, not that he was upset that you were going to be there," Harry nodded, and his smile came back to his face,

"Then yes, I am coming, I'm helping Luna cook dinner, actually," he grinned,

"I hope your cooking abilities are far better than your brewing abilities were in school, Harry," Severus teased, Harry laughed.

"My relatives started having me make meals by the time I was 6 or 7, so trust me, I know how to cook," Harry chuckled "plus, my brewing abilities have gotten much better, if I do say so myself. Although I'm nowhere near as good as you or Draco, I'm at least sufficient,"

Severus frowned at the part about his relatives, he looked over at his godson and his wife, they both just nodded sadly at him.

"I'm afraid Harry, that I never got to apologize for how I treated you while you were in school, I would like to do that now," Severus said when he turned back to Harry,

Harry grinned "apology accepted Severus," he smiled as him Luna and Draco made their way out the door to go home.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Harry was cooking with Luna in the kitchen, he had changed out of his robes and was instead wearing a powder blue button up and a pair of black slacks, not wanting to look grungy when Draco's parents got there. He was cutting up vegetables for whatever Luna was making, when Draco came in looking a little frantic. Luna stepped back and went up to him, she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Is it because your mother and father will be here at the same time?" she asked sweetly, Draco just nodded. Harry's head popped up, looking over at them,

"Why would you be nervous about that, Dray?" he asked, Draco looked over at him like he had two heads.

"Mother and father went through a rather nasty divorce, and they weren't exactly fond of each other to begin with," he said shaking his head "I am just worried that they're going to be fighting and it will ruin the evening."

Harry wiped his hands on a dish towel, "I didn't know they had gotten divorced, and I'm sorry to hear that they are rather nasty towards each other, it must be hard," he said sincerely. Draco just sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"It's not so much as hard as it is annoying, it's usually mother who starts things, though, so I'm hoping with tonight's news she'll be too busy focused on other things to think about picking a fight with father,"

Harry shook his head a little, "See, one thing about being orphaned is that you don't have to deal with your parents getting a divorce, I guess." He joked, and he smiled when he got a snort from Draco.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Harry looked over towards the front door, "Do your parents know I'm here, by the way?" Harry suddenly asked, feeling a little self-conscious at the thought of both of Draco's parents in the same room as each other and also himself, it didn't seem like either of them liked him too well.

"Uh, maybe?" Draco replied honestly, he might have mentioned it, but it's also a very real possibility he had forgotten. He left the kitchen to go let the guests in. Luna turned to Harry,

"You have too many nargles in your ears, Harry," she said softly, Harry looked at her and then stared at the ceiling,

"Is it bad that I'm nervous to see Narcissa because she's Draco's mother, but that I'm nervous to see Lucius because he's hot?" he asked, his cheeks flushing, Luna just laughed dreamily,

"Not at all Harry, come on now, it's time to say hello," she said, pushing him gently towards the threshold. As soon as they crossed the threshold from the kitchen into the Livingroom, eyes turned to them, Narcissa gave Luna a gentle smile, but she looked over at Harry confused. He stepped up to her with a polite smile "Mrs. Malfoy," he said softly, holding out his hand for her to shake, "My name is Harry, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he spoke with confidence, his magic radiating off of him.

Narcissa looked him up and down and then shook his hand, "it is nice to meet you, Harry," she responded, Harry grinned, stepping back from her. He looked over at Lucius and saw the man looking at him apprehensively, Harry bowed his head in greeting,

"Hello, Lucius," he said with a smile, letting him know that his anger from the day before was gone, Lucius smiled and also bowed to greet him,

"Hello Harry," he responded. Narcissa gave Lucius a nasty look and Harry winced, he figured out why their divorce was so nasty, Lucius was gay. Harry looked away, he didn't know if Narcissa was homophobic or if she was just upset that the man that she was married to for 20 years had ended up not being into her the whole time, but he didn't exactly want to find out by her hating him, not tonight at least.

Harry stepped back from the elder Malfoys and there was a knock on the door. Draco answered it and hugged Severus as he walked in, "Great! everybody is here!" Draco grinned, leading everybody into the dining room. Because tonight was supposed to be special, Harry and Luna had set out little name cards to show everybody where they were going to be sitting. On one side was Luna and Draco, on the ends were Narcissa and Severus, and on the other side was Lucius and Harry. Harry sat in between Lucius on his side and Narcissa at the end, he knew he was in between them for a reason.

The food appeared on the table and everybody dug in. There was polite conversation throughout dinner, and then they all retired to the Livingroom, except for Harry. He had already heard the news, and he wanted the others to get to enjoy it as the family they were, instead of with some random person hanging around. Harry cleaned up the dining table the muggle way, he hummed softly, making his way back to the table to get more plates and everything. He turned on the hot water and started on the dishes. It was only a few moments later that Harry heard a very loud squeal, he smiled knowing Luna had told them.

He stayed in the kitchen washing the dishes for a while, humming softly to himself. Ever sense he was a kid Harry liked doing the dishes, it always relaxed him, even when he was cleaning the cauldrons for detentions with Severus, he always enjoyed it to some extent. Harry smiled, it all seemed so long ago, and their lives were all so different, it felt odd.

Harry finished washing the dishes and was in the middle of wiping his hands on a dish towel when Draco came in, he smiled "It went well?"

Draco smiled back and went to the stove to put a kettle on for tea, "It went well, Uncle Severus and father are both already talking to Luna about pregnancy stuff, Severus is going to make her pre-natal potions, and father insists on paying for all of the things to make up the nursery when it comes time for that." his smile faltered just a bit, "Mother was… not rude, but she wasn't very excited. She doesn't dislike Luna, but she wished I had married someone like Pansy Parkinson or Astoria Greengrass. And finding out she's pregnant she is just… being a little petty." Draco looked up with a snap of his neck when he felt Harry's magic bubble around them in anger, he looked over at his friend and found him incredibly stiff, his hands balled at his fists. Draco went over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder, "Harry, It's fine, really. She's just being… well… mother." Draco finished lamely, "She's always been like this, my whole life, it's okay."

Luna peeked her head into the kitchen, "Is everything okay?" she asked, looking at Harry. She had felt his anger from the Livingroom, and while the others didn't exactly know what they were supposed to be feeling, Luna did.

"I was speaking about mother's reaction," Draco sighed,

Luna saw Harry's anger and went over to him, standing on his other side she wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry felt himself calming slowly,

"See, this is how we knew you'd make a great godfather," Luna said softly, "you love so fiercely, we know you will do great with our little one." she rested her head on his shoulder, Harry calmed down considerably.

"Why don't you come sit with us, Harry," she said as she pulled away, smiling dreamily at him, she took his hand and pulled him into the Livingroom, the older adults looked up at the three of them as they entered, Draco following behind his wife and best friend with a tea tray. Harry squeaked when he was pushed by Luna onto a couch, and he tried to keep the blush off of his face as he realized Luna had pushed him on the couch with Lucius. Of course she had.

Harry sat up on the couch and took a deep breath, he crossed his legs elegantly and took the proffered teacup, "Thank you, Dray," Draco waved off his thanks as he continued passing out the tea. When Draco finally sat back down, the conversation picked up. They talked comfortably for a while, interchanging between talk of work and Luna's pregnancy. Harry didn't talk much, but he noticed that Narcissa sure did.

After a while, He found himself tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch in annoyance when she spoke. He leaned close to Lucius and whispered "Jesus Christ, how did you deal with her for 20 years?"

Lucius snorted in response, a small twitch of the corner of his lips showed Harry that he was trying not to smile. "I spent more time at the ministry than I did at home, before Draco was born and after he went to school," the blonde whispered back, Harry frowned, that sounded awful.

He tuned back into the conversation when he heard not surprisingly, Narcissa speaking.

"I just wish you had waited longer! I mean look at me, I don't look like I should be a grandmother!" Harry's eye twitched, and Draco and Luna's heads both turned to him as his anger built.

"What if something happens between you two and you get di-" Harry cut her off,

"Tonight, is not about you and what _you_ want, Narcissa." He snapped; it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"How DARE YOU!" she screeched, standing from her seat, Harry winced at the noise, rubbing his ear a bit, his anger only grew.

"Harry you've-" Draco tried to cut in, but Harry spoke over him.

"I _dare_ because I see my two best friends in front of me being swallowed in your disapproval and rejection, and if you can't see the hurt on their faces then you are quite the idiot." He spoke calmly, not raising his voice, but the magic in the room began to hum.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT-" she started to scream but Harry just waved his hand and she was silenced with a spell. Harry looked over at Draco,

"Would you like me to leave before the situation progresses any further?" He asked, trying to reign his magic in. He knew it wouldn't hurt the people he cared about, but the house he couldn't promise.

Draco shook his head, "No Harry, you are right, mother," he turned to her and she stopped her silenced screaming to look over at him. Draco stood and walked up to her, he took her arm and lead her towards the door, "It is time to leave, have a good night, feel free to write if you would like," he spoke firmly, she was trying to scream again as he pulled her out the door, Draco undid the silencing spell with his wand and shut the door in her face just as she was starting to screech again. The door silenced the outside, so they didn't have to hear her, and with a lock of the door he went back over to the group.

"I'm impressed," Draco chuckled when he sat back down, pulling his wife down into his lap to hold her, "you're one of the only people who have ever had the nerve to put mother in her place, I tip my hat to you, Harry," Draco tipped an invisible hat and it felt like all the tension in the air went away. Harry started laughing,

"Is she always this insufferable?"

"Yes," everybody in the room chorused, Harry shook his head and tutted his tongue, leaning back into the couch, he summoned a book to him that had a pencil attached to it, as the conversation picked up again, he drew at the same time he spoke.

Lucius was curious and peaked over at Harry's sketchbook, his breath caught in his throat when he did. On the one side of the page was a portrait of Draco, his eyes alight with joy as he was winning a chess game, the image moved like a magical picture, Draco chuckling as he made a game ending move. On the other page, which Harry was drawing now, was a half-finished portrait of Luna, despite being so early term, and despite it being a drawing, you could see her pregnancy glow.

Harry was lost in the drawing, and Lucius was lost in watching him draw. Lucius looked up long before Harry did, feeling eyes on him. when he looked up, he saw his son, his daughter in law, and his best friend all staring at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" he asked, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh, you know," Draco said, a smirk on his face, his eyes flicking towards Harry and then back to his father. Lucius groaned quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry stopped his drawing as he felt the other's magic become tense and frustrated, he looked up at Lucius with a worried look,

"Are you alright, Lucius?" Harry hadn't been paying the least bit attention, so he was worried that Lucius was upset over something, especially when he saw his red face. "Your face is flushed, are you feeling unwell?" he asked, reaching up to feel his cheeks to see if he had a fever.

Lucius moved his face away and nodded "I am fine, thank you for the concern," he answered. Harry noticed him pull away, but he didn't say anything, the barely knew each other still, he shouldn't be acting like they're best friends on the second day of knowing each other. He let his hand pick up the pencil he had put down and he gave a smile,

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure, I could feel your magic tense, so I worried," Harry looked down at his book and hummed, going back to his sketch. Lucius looked down at him incredulously before looking up at the others again, Draco was grinning, Lucius threw a pillow at him.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Harry woke up with the sun shining in his eyes, he blinked and tried to roll over, but he was awake now. He got out of bed and went to follow his morning routine. By the time he entered into the kitchen, he was showered and dressed. Harry could hear Luna talking to somebody at the kitchen table, Harry smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee before joining them. Harry was a little shocked to see Lucius instead of Draco sitting in the seat, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Lucius' back was facing him, but Luna saw him and smiled, she saw the furrowed brows and answered his unspoken question.

"Oh, good morning, Harry! Draco had to go into work, but he will be back this afternoon. I see you found the coffee, come, sit, you have mail," she said, Harry smiled tiredly and went around the table to sit beside her. When she said he had mail, he was expecting something from his school, and while he wasn't wrong, he was also very wrong.

Luna flicked her wand and a large stack of letters came flying towards him from god only knows where Luna had stored them. the letters piled neatly in front of him, and he smiled when he saw all the super colorful envelopes.

Harry grabbed the first one and opened it, he grinned when he saw the contents. Instead of reading the letter just then, he opened all of the envelopes and put the letters/cards in a pile. A few envelopes were filled with glitter, Harry chuckled softly as it fell all over him.

"Woah, what's with all the fan mail, Harry?" Lucius asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, they're from my kids," Harry smiled as he read through the first few cards, he looked up when he heard Lucius choking on his drink,

"I-I'm sorry, what? Your kids?" there had to be at least 30-50 letters there!

Harry looked at him confused for a moment before he laughed, "No, you daft man! Not _my_ children, my kids, my students," he paused to take a deep breath through his laughing, "I work at Peu d'apprentissage, I'm the art teacher there," he watched as Lucius stopped choking and calm down before he went back to looking at the letters. He read through each one with a smile on his face. Some were crude cards made out of construction paper, some were on lined sheets of paper that had more wordy letters, others were simply drawings with the students name and a quick message to Harry.

"They miss me," Harry couldn't help the warmth that spread in his chest, he loved his children. Harry loved children and babies, but he didn't want any of his own, so he used his love for children to be the best teacher he could be to his students. He showed them a childish drawing of a man with long black hair and green eyes, and then a bunch of children holding his hands. The picture moved and the stick figures looked like they were dancing. "we love you Mr. Harry!" was written in child's handwriting at the bottom of the page, it was signed by "Layla", Harry smiled.

Lucius watched as Harry melted into his seat at reading all the notes from his students, picking up a few of the cards and drawings to look closer at. They all had some form of "I miss you!" or "I love you!" and a few that told him he had to come back as soon as possible because Ms. Taylor was great, but she wasn't him.

"Do you have any children of your own, Harry?" Lucius asked, looking him up and down at how happy the notes made him. Harry looked up at him,

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm gay, so that put's a stopper on things, I know men can get pregnant with potions and stuff, but even though I adore kids, I don't want any for myself," he answered, taking a sip of his coffee. "I love my students, I love being around them, but at the end of the day I get to go back to my home with expensive furniture and an open bar and not have to worry about somehow accidentally killing this small human I am responsible for 24/7," Harry smiled when he heard Lucius start chuckling,

"You are an enigma, Harry," Harry blushed and broke the eye contact, smiling shyly.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Harry had been at Draco and Luna's place for almost 2 weeks before the morning to go see one dark lord came around. Harry dressed in his best, most professional robes, as Draco had told him to do. Nobody except Voldemort, or Tom, Harry remembered, knew that he was coming for the meeting today.

Harry took a deep breath, he had this, he knew he had this. He watched Draco kiss his wife goodbye before apparating them to Malfoy manor, where Tom still stayed and ran his political stuff. Draco had said that Lucius didn't mind them using the space, he barely stayed there anyway. Draco let go of Harry's arm and they looked at each other. They both nodded and walked into the manor. Draco led Harry to the meeting room where normally only inner circle members were allowed to go, but Tom was making an exception for today. Draco knocked on the door 3 times and then stepped back, "Good luck, Harry, I'm afraid I can't follow you in, but Severus and father should be there, should you get nervous," Draco smiled "when you're done, call a house elf and they will let you know where to find me," he said before turning and walking away. Harry straightened his back and put a professional look on his face just as the door to the meeting room was opened.

Harry stood only a few inches below the person in front of him, and when he looked up into blood red eyes on the body Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., Harry nodded, holding out his hand for the man to shake, Tom looked down at his hand and then back up to Harry's eyes, before he smirked and shook it.

"Please, do come in," he offered, leading Harry inside. Harry watched as everybody in the room stared at him, but he kept an expressionless mask on as he walked and sat where Tom had directed him to sit. Everybody continued to stare at him until Tom cleared his throat from the head of the meeting tale.

"Today," he said loud enough to catch the attention of everybody in the room, "we have a very important guest, if I see you approach our guest with any sort of ill intent, punishments will be distributed." There was a glint in Tom's eyes that he didn't want to mess with.

"Harry," Tom said almost pleasantly as he turned towards his previous nemesis, "I have been told that you are considering joining our side?"

"I am not just considering, Tom," Harry spoke, crossing his leg over his knee, "I have fully committed to be a part of your campaign, to do what I can both here with my raised status, and in France around the general public."

Tom leaned back in his chair, everybody else in the room was deathly silent, "And why is that? You have not been seen in 7 years, what makes you so adamant about joining now, after being away for so long? You were hidden well, you don't have to participate in this anymore, why do you wish to?"

"I have wanted to join sense I was 16, but at that time you were still not in the right state of mind, so Draco advised I stay away until you had regained your sanity. I had meant to come 3 years ago when I was told that you were back to being… well," he waved his hand at the man to indicate his humanness. "I have a life outside of being the boy-who-lived, so I was unable to leave work for the time needed to fully speak with you, that is why this meeting was planned so far in advance."

Tom hummed, rubbing his chin as he thought, "What has changed in you, Harry? there is something different, not just physically, either." He asked, he could feel the power seeping from Harry, and he wanted to know why this had never been the case before.

"Dumbledore had put a block on my magical core, I could not reach my full potential as a wizard or a person. When he died, however, the block was broken, I was allowed my full magical core. One of the reasons I went to France is because I needed a safe place to learn how to control it,"

"How do I know that you aren't just coming here under the guise of business to enact some fool hardy plan in the name of revenge for the light?"

Harry tried not to roll his eyes, "For one, you can check my memories, or use leglimancy on me, I am an open book for you to read if that is what you need to believe me. Secondly, I actually believe in your policies and the things you are trying to change about our world. And thirdly, after all that the light has done to me, the only part of this 'war' I want to destroy is their remaining forces." He spoke firmly, he let his magic out to show his honesty.

"What changes are you referring to?"

"I believe that we should integrate muggleborn wizards and witches to the magical world at an earlier age, I also believe that magical children should not be allowed to be placed in muggle orphanages or homes. I have heard you are discussing taking muggleborn children away from the muggle families and giving them to wizarding families who cannot have children, I also agree with that to some extent, although I think that plan needs more work. I think that more magical children, if not all of them, should go to primary schools, as I myself teach at one. I see the benefits it brings to the students, the ones I have taught who have become old enough to go to Hogwarts, they say they feel more prepared than the others. Those are the only ones that I currently know enough about in order to give my opinion on."

Tom was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "I think we can make this arrangement work, Harry," Tom gave him a smirk, Harry smiled back at him.

The conversation continued for a little bit, although it switched from Harry's reason for being there to some of the things that they are trying to achieve in the ministry right now. When the meeting finally ended Tom gave him a firm handshake, "I will be writing, Harry," the dark lord spoke. Harry nodded, "I will be awaiting your letter, Tom," he responded before Tom walked out of the room to go do whatever dark lords do.

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab his shoulders and turn him around, he was even more surprised when he saw Lucius looking down at him, "What were you thinking! You could have been killed!" he said, the leftover anxiety he felt during the meeting hovering around him, Harry placed his hands atop the ones on his shoulders,

"I have been planning this meeting for over a year now, Lucius, I did not just show up on a whim," he said softly, "you keep thinking that I have no brains in my head, and maybe I didn't when I was 16, but I have all of my magical core available to me now and also I am not a teenager anymore. I am an adult, which you seem to keep forgetting," He teased, squeezing the hands under his. Before he knew what was going on, he was pulled into a hug, and he practically melted into the embrace. When Lucius pulled back, he just shook his head,

"Why did you not say anything?" Severus piped up when he saw them break away from each other, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

Harry shrugged "A couple of reasons, I did not need anybody besides Draco and Luna worrying about me, I was afraid you would try to talk me out of it, I was afraid that you would go to Tom and mention it and then he wouldn't respect me because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

Lucius and Severus just stared at him, before Severus spoke again, "That was actually a very smart decision Harry, I'm impressed," he said shaking his head.

Harry grinned cheekily "Come on, let's go find Draco," he said, walking out of the meeting room with the two following. Harry stepped away from them for a moment while he called for an elf. Severus pulled Lucius into a side hall so they could talk.

"You like him," Severus said bluntly, "and more than just a quick lay kind of like, you _like_ him." Lucius swallowed thickly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, but can we leave it for now?" he asked sheepishly.

"No." was Severus' reply.

Lucius sighed and rubbed his face, "He's only been here for 2 weeks Severus, and yet I am so drawn to him. I want to be around him all the time and get to know him better, I want to hold him and even though I know he doesn't need it I want to protect him. what is wrong with me, Severus? He is my sons age!"

Severus shook his head "love doesn't stop for time or age, Lucius." He said before leaving Lucius standing there, staring after him in disbelief. He shook his head and went to catch up with him and Harry. Harry turned and smiled when they showed back up,

"I was wondering where you had gone, Mimsy said Draco's in the main parlor. I don't know where that is, but I figured one of you two did," Harry smiled, stepping aside for the older men to lead him to where they needed to go. Lucius smiled and took up the lead, bringing them to a very large sitting room, it also looked like it could be emptied out to be used as a ballroom, Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

"Woah…" he whispered, looking around the room in amazement. This room alone was bigger than his entire house!

"Shocked are we, Harry?" Draco called from where he was laying on a settee across the room, Harry glared at him, it felt like he was ages away, he went up to the blonde and sat down next to him,

"I've never seen homes this big," he said, looking around the mansion ceilings.

"it's not really a home," Draco's nose scrunched up in distaste, "I don't know what you'd consider it, but home isn't the right word, growing up here felt weird."

"Mmm, I know what you mean, it's like the Dursley's home, I mean it was a home to them, but it always just felt like a, well, a jail cell." Harry hummed, watching as Severus and Lucius summoned armchairs to sit across from them,

"Harry, of course it felt like a jailcell, your _room_ was literally smaller than a jailcell," Draco scowled, how he wanted to get revenge on the Dursleys for Harry.

"I'm sorry?" Lucius asked, confused about their conversation, Harry looked up at him and he was about to speak when he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck,

"It uh… it's noth-" he was about to say it was nothing, but Draco knew firsthand that nothing good came of hiding things.

"Harry was abused by the muggles who cared for him," He said bluntly, seeing Harry flinch just a bit at the word 'abuse'. "They beat him and starved him, and his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until he was 11." Draco felt Harry lean against him, his head on Draco's shoulder much like they had done when they were 16 in moaning myrtles bathroom, he wrapped his one arm around Harry instinctively.

Severus and Lucius looked horrified, "That is why you were so small…?" Severus asked quietly, Harry just nodded his head, he wasn't showing any emotions anymore, and the small traces of his magic in the air just felt empty.

They were silent for a moment, until Harry finally spoke up, "Can we head back to your house, Draco?" he asked quietly. Draco nodded and let go of Harry as he sat up.

"We'll meet you there," Draco said before turning on his heel and apparating away, Severus did the same almost instantly, leaving Harry and Lucius to themselves.

"Harry?" Lucius grabbed his wrist gently so he wouldn't apparate away immediately,

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking up at him with a conflicting expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Most of the time I am okay, I saw a mind healer for a few years, they helped me work through the trauma, but sometimes things get stuck in my head and it feels like I'm back there, a helpless kid who's locked in a cupboard for no other reason except that they are magical and their guardians are cruel," Harry whispers, looking down at the floor.

Lucius did the only thing he could think to do, he pulled Harry into a tight hug, tucking the smaller man under his chin and just holding him.

Harry felt Lucius pull him into another hug and at first, he was going to refuse, but he felt the arms around him and Lucius' magic around him and he just felt so safe and warm and cared for. He felt the tension leave him and could feel the flashback receding from his mind.

Lucius felt Harry relax in his embrace and it felt… right. He wished he could hold him like this forever, but it was wrong, wasn't it? it was supposed to be wrong, falling for someone who was half your age, but then he thought of what Severus said to him just a few minutes earlier, 'Love doesn't stop for time or age,' and it made him feel a bit better.

"Come," He whispered into Harry's hair, before pulling away, "back to Draco's home, yes?"

Harry smiled at Lucius and nodded, "Thank you, for making the panic go away, I don't know how you did it, but thank you," Harry said quietly before turning and apparating away, Lucius followed only seconds later.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Another two weeks went by with Harry and Lucius getting closer by the day. While Draco was at work and Luna was in her office doing her work for the quibbler, Lucius would come over to keep Harry company.

It was only a few days ago that Harry realized what that warm, tight feeling in his chest that appeared whenever Lucius was around, was. They had been telling stories and as Harry watched the other man tell a story from when he was younger, Harry couldn't do anything but stare at his lips and daydream. But it was more than that, it was more than just wanting to be with him physically, and that is what scared Harry the most.

Sure, Harry had had relationships throughout his stay in France, but they never made him feel like this. Never made him feel warm on the inside just at the mention of their name, had never felt safety when he was held by them, had never felt so wanted, so loved. Harry shook his head, he doubted Lucius wanted anything to do with him in that way. Sure, they were close friends at this point, but being romantically involved? He just didn't think it would happen.

He wanted to say something, though. He wanted to tell the blonde that he was falling in love with him and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to apologize, for what he wasn't entirely sure, but he felt it was needed for some reason.

Luna was currently out with her father and Draco was at work, Lucius was even out working at the ministry for Tom today. Harry was getting bored and lonely pretty fast. He got up out of bed from where he was laying, he went to wander around the house some more. He put on real clothes first though, deciding that even though nobody wasn't leaving the home, it was best not to walk around in his boxers. Harry put on a pair of Gryffindor sweatpants and a t-shirt for comfort, he didn't have anybody to impress today.

As Harry walked around the house, he found a record player off to the side of the tv that he hadn't noticed before. He smiled and turned it on, he looked through Draco's and Luna's records and put one on, it was a collection of slow songs to dance to. Harry thought the tempo was exactly what he needed to calm himself, and he was right. Once the music started, Harry closed his eyes and started dancing lazily around the Livingroom, his socks sliding on the wood floor. He was humming to himself as he swayed back and forth, getting lost in the music.

He was so lost, he hadn't noticed someone enter the house, having his eyes closed and the music up so loud drowned out any indication of someone coming in.

Lucius had been trying to get certain policies passed in the ministry for a while now, and today was the big day, the final push that would either make or break the deal. He was surprised when he walked in and it only took him a couple of hours to get everything he needed done, done. He smiled as he realized he would still have time to visit with Harry.

At least once a day either Severus or Draco cornered Lucius about his care for Harry, and it was driving Lucius mad. He loved the boy, he admitted, but he just couldn't find the right time or the right way to talk to him about it.

Lucius apparated to Draco's house and walked through the front door. When the door opened, he was hit with a wave of music and magic that was so strong it almost knocked him over. It was Harry's magic, there was no doubt about that, but it took a second for him to identify the emotions that were swimming around in it. loneliness? Love? Sadness? Lucius was confused at how he could feel all three things at once. He walked in and closed the door behind him, he smiled at the image in front of him.

Harry stood in the middle of the floor, his eyes closed and his arms around himself as he swayed back and forth to the music. Lucius watched for a few minutes before he put his stuff down, removed his outer robes and walked up to Harry, pulling him into his arms without ever stopping the other man's movements, just adding himself to the mix. Harry's eyes shot open, but when he saw Lucius standing there he smiled, he unfurled his arms from around himself and wrapped them around Lucius' neck, pulling them closer. "I thought you had to go to the ministry today?" he asked confused,

"I did," Lucius smiled, "I got out much earlier than I had planned, so I decided to stop in,"

"I'm glad you did," Harry hummed, moving and laying his head on Lucius' shoulder as they moved. They danced for a while, just getting lost in the music and the feeling of the other close. The music stopped when the record finished, but they didn't separate.

"Harry," Lucius whispered as they move, holding him closer.

Harry pulls his head out of Lucius' shoulder "Yes?" he asks, smiling up at him.

Lucius couldn't take it anymore; he leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a slow and searing kiss. Harry's breath hitched, he didn't respond at first due to shock, Lucius moved to pull away when he felt the arms around his neck tighten, and the lips under his respond with fervor.

They finally stopped swaying, exchanging the movement for their kiss, when they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that for weeks now," Lucius whispers, a small smile tugging on his lips,

Harry gives him a shy smile, "Me too," he responds, "Lucius I… I really like you. I've never felt like this about anyone before, not so strong, not so right. I just… I need to know this isn't just to get me into the bedroom, that you actually want me, as a person, as just Harry," his voice fades out to a whisper and he lowers his eyes, too afraid of what he'll find if he keeps eye contact. He shivers when Lucius raises a hand to run it through his hair,

"I've fallen for you, Harry," Lucius responds, continuing to stroke his hair, "However you need me to prove it, I will prove to you that I'm here, not just for right now, but for whenever you need me,"

Harry didn't mean to, but he started to cry. When he looks back up at Lucius, he searches his face and sees no trace of deceit or dishonesty in his eyes, only love. Harry lets out a quiet sob and pulls Lucius down for another kiss.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

When Luna came home from having lunch with her father, she walked in to see Harry and Lucius dancing away to music, she smiled and turned on her heel, closing the door behind her, it was either now or never for those two and she wasn't about to be the one to ruin it.

It was a nice evening out, so Luna summoned her knitting supplies from the bedroom and sat on the swing in the front garden, knitting away. That was how Draco found her, humming softly as she started knitting a baby blanket for her child. Draco saw her sitting there and he smiled, going up to his wife and kissing her on the lips before reaching down and kissing her stomach.

"How long have you been out here, love?" he asked, noticing she already had a small section done.

"Oh, a few hours, perhaps. Your father and Harry were inside, and the luciferns were so close that I didn't want to bother them," she hummed, leaning into her husband's side once he sat down beside her.

Draco frowned, luciferns weren't one of Luna's regularly mentioned creatures, he tried to think about when she had used it before. He remembered that Luna had spoken of them in her wedding vows, about how she was lucky the luciferns were around to push Draco and her together. A smile broke out onto his face, "What happened?"

"When I walked in, the luciferns hadn't quite done all of their magic, but Harry and your father were dancing to slow songs, so I figured it wouldn't take much longer for them to do their job," she smiled. She packed up her knitting things and sent them back to the bedroom with her wand. "Shall we see how things have fared?" she asked, linking her arms with Draco's.

"Yes, I think we shall," he answered before leading her into the house. Inside was an adorable sight, Harry lay asleep with his head in Lucius' lap while the older man combed fingers through the long black hair. Lucius looked up when he heard them enter, he just smiled.

"Well, it's about time," Draco teased in a whisper, smacking Lucius' shoulder lightly,

"Yes, it is about time." Lucius hummed.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Harry and Lucius spent just as much time together as before, which is to say they were always together, but now they held hands and cuddled and would share quick kisses. Everybody around them could feel their love for each other coming off of them in waves.

They spent the last two weeks of Harry's trip wrapped up in each other, and they wouldn't have had it any other way. Harry was nervous though; he would be going back to France in a few days and he was worried that all of this would end. That once they were countries apart Lucius' feelings would fade and Harry would be left alone again. Harry was at the kitchen table drinking his coffee when he heard Lucius enter the house, he smiled and got up to greet him, they shared a quick kiss and then migrated to the couch.

Lucius could feel that something was wrong as soon as he walked through the door, Harry's magic was tense and heavy around him, he frowned. Harry came over and gave him a kiss before Lucius brought them over to the couch, he pulled Harry into his lap and held him close.

"What is wrong, Harry?" he asked softly, running his fingers up Harry's spine, which he knew always relaxed his love.

Harry hesitated, he was going to stay quiet and not say anything, but he trusted Lucius and he knew that if their relationship was ever going to work, he needed to be honest. "I am afraid, that when I go back home, you will not want me anymore." he whispered, not looking Lucius in the eyes.

Lucius was taken aback, how could Harry think that? He held his lover tighter, "Why are you afraid of that happening, Harry?" He asked, his voice a soothing tone.

Harry leaned into him and rested his head on Lucius' shoulder, "Because we will be in separate countries, and we won't be able to be together as often, and I just… you're so gorgeous, and strong, and powerful and lovely and I'm worried that somebody else will be able to come along and take my place. I'm worried that you won't feel as strongly about me after I leave." his voice was shaky, Harry could tell he would start crying if he wasn't careful, so he took some deep breaths and tried to keep his emotions at bay.

Lucius felt Harry's magic in the air get even more dense, filling with sadness. Lucius frowned; he was about to speak but Harry just continued his ramblings.

"Because yeah, I'm good looking, but you… you are so much more. I am worried that you will come to your senses and realize that you deserve better than me, than someone who will never be able to come see you. What if I leave and you decide I'm not worth it? Then what do I do?" his voice faded off to a whisper.

Lucius felt his heart break for Harry, he really thought he was unworthy of his affections, Lucius would just have to change that, in time.

"Harry, look at me," he commanded gently, when Harry looked him in the eyes, he cupped his face with his hands and ran his thumbs along his cheekbones. "I know it is early in our relationship, but I believe that I love you Harry, with all my heart. I have never felt so whole around another human being, I haven't had this much happiness in years. Nobody has been able to take your place even before I met you, there is no way someone will come along now and be better than you. You may not be able to come see me, but that does not mean I cannot come see you. Even if it's just to sit around while you do work, anytime spent with you will be valuable time," his voice was soft, filled with honesty. He watched as Harry searched his face and him relax when he saw that Lucius was telling the truth. Lucius leaned down and kissed him gently.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Harry was standing at the international apparition point with Draco, Luna, and Lucius. He hugged Draco first,

"Take care of yourself, Har'," the blonde smiled, Harry nodded and squeezed him just a bit tighter before he moved on to Luna.

"We will miss having you around, Harry," Luna hummed, her little baby bump pressing against harry as they hugged.

"I will miss being around, truly," Harry reached down and touched her stomach lightly after they pulled away, Luna smiled at him as she felt his magic protectively linger around the baby even after he moved his hand away,

"You will be at the baby shower this summer," it was posed as a question, but Harry knew it was more of a demand. He nodded,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Lucius. Harry was enveloped in a tight hug, he relaxed into the embrace and let Lucius hold him,

"I will write, and visit as often as I am able to get away," Lucius whispered, Harry just nodded,

"You are welcome any time, I will have the wards adjust to you, so you can get inside if I happen to not be there at that time,"

Lucius smiled and leaned down to kiss him sweetly, when he pulled away he rested their foreheads together and Lucius whispered "I love you,". despite just the other day saying he believed he loved Harry, this was different, he was sure he loved him now, and he needed Harry to know that.

Lucius watched as Harry's eyes filled with tears, "I love you too," he whispered back, his voice trembling. The blonde gave him another quick kiss before pulling away. Harry smiled sadly, he waved to his best friends and his boyfriend before stepping beyond the apparition gate and disappearing with a small 'crack'.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

It had been three months, Harry and Lucius wrote to each other at least once a week, although they only managed to see each other once in that time period because of their busy lives. Harry got a few comments from his colleagues about how happy and carefree he looked compared to the last year or so, they asked what had happened and Harry just smiled and shrugged in answer.

His students all loved the little trinkets he got for their classroom from his trip and Harry noticed a few of them started crying when he brought them all little souvenirs of their own. Luna had been right, the students loved the robot jerseys he got for his quidditch class, he truly had missed being home.

Harry was in his morning class with the 4-5 year old's, he was teaching them their colors and shapes when he heard someone come into his classroom. He was working with a little girl who was having issues identifying the different colors, he decided whoever had walked in could wait. Harry was using crayons as a learning device, "So what color is this?" he asked, holding up the pink crayon,

"Uh… purple?" the little girl asked, Harry shook his head gently "This is pink," he said and then held up the purple crayon "and this is purple," he was so gentle and patient with her. They worked on a few more, Harry held up a green crayon and asked what color it was,

"is it green…?" the little girl asked hesitantly, Harry's face just lit up, which made the girl get excited "yes! Very good job Ally!" he praised, they went through the rest of the colors and she got them all that time, Harry praised her each time. the little girl was bouncing in her seat and had started to color when he stepped away from the table. He smiled at his kids before finally turning around to see who had walked in.

Harry was expecting the super intendant, or an older student, or even a student's parent there to pick them up early- but leaning against a counter in the room near the sinks was Lucius, standing there and watching him with a soft look in his eyes. Harry's face split into a wide grin, "Lucius!" he called, walking swiftly over to him, Lucius pulled him into a hug as soon as Harry was within arm's reach.

Harry hugged him back and rested his head on the others shoulder, taking a breath to inhale his loves cologne. "What are you doing here? I thought you said Tom had you on something important?"

Lucius hummed, "He did, but I finished earlier than expected. I was already in Germany, so I figured I'd take the hop over the border and come see you," he smiled, pulling away and looking down at him lovingly.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but-" Lucius raised his hand up in request for Harry to pause, which he did.

"Never apologize, the children come before I do. I knew you were a teacher, but I didn't realize how good of a teacher until I saw you just now," he smiled and kissed his temple, Harry blushed at the praise.

"Mr. Harry!" one of the students called, without even looking at them he chuckled "Yes, Samantha?"

"Toby spilt paint on himself!" the little girl called, Harry looked up to see Samantha pointing at another boy across the room, who indeed had spilt blue paint all over himself. Harry smiled and let go of Lucius, "Excuse me, please," he chuckled, walking over to the child, the little boy looked afraid, thinking he would get in trouble, he tried to stammer out apologies, but Harry just shook his head,

"It is okay, Toby, accidents happen," he said in a soothing voice, the child seemed to relax, "I really didn't mean to, I just got excited, and the bottle just kind of… went away,"

Harry smiled "Just a bit of accidental magic, dear. When I was your age, I ended up using accidental magic at home and my aunts vase shattered into pieces. It happens to the best of us. There is no need to feel ashamed about it, having magic is a beautiful thing," Harry hummed, he worked so well with the children, he was kind, gentle, patient, and loving. Lucius watched the interaction and fell even more in love with the teacher.

Harry flicked his wand and the paint disappeared off of the boy's clothes and reappeared in a new bottle on the table. "there we are, all good as new, why don't we stick to the crayons for today, okay?" he said as he stood, ruffling Toby's hair. "okay Mr. Harry!" the little boy smiled. Harry picked up the things of paint off of the students tables and placed them on his desk, he would bring them back out for the older children later.

Harry went back up to Lucius and tucked himself into his side, Lucius smiled and wrapped his arm around him.

"How long have you been teaching, Harry?" Lucius asked, looking around the room at all the decorations and things that lined the wall.

"In the fall it will be my 5 year anniversary of being here," Harry beamed, looking around the room with a proud smile. The principal of the school had hired him, saying she liked his attitude and thought he would work well with the children, but she could and would terminate him if she thought he wasn't fit for the job. He had been perfect. Within month of Harry being there, art class was just about everybody's favorite time of the day, and the students were actually retaining the information such as their colors and shapes, or for the older years things like color theory and problem solving skills.

Lucius could see how much Harry loved it here, could feel the pride and adoration in the magic in the air. One of the reasons he had come today was to sit over dinner and talk to Harry about maybe returning to Britain for good, but as he watched Harry interact with the children and beam at his accomplishments, Lucius knew he couldn't take him away from that.

He stayed with him throughout the day, just being in the classroom as a presence of support for Harry. the more the day progressed, the more Lucius knew he wouldn't dare ask Harry to consider leaving. They went back to Harry's home that afternoon and Harry poured them wine before climbing into Lucius' lap. He held up his glass with a smile, Lucius clinked the glasses together with a smile of his own.

They were chatting for a while, stealing kisses here and there until Lucius took both of their glasses out of their hands and set them on the end table, Harry gave him a confused look before the blonde leaned in and gave him a deep kiss.

Harry gasped and Lucius smiled into the kiss as he felt Harry wrap his arms around his neck. Lucius deepened the kiss, letting his tongue run across Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted. There was a small fight for dominance, but Harry gave in after only a moment. They pulled away from each other to breathe, Lucius looked down at Harry's bruised lips and lidded eyes and he couldn't stop himself, he moved to kiss at his neck, he smirked when Harry gasped again. Lucius possessively left a love bite or two, he shuddered when he felt two hands sneak their way up under his shirt. "Lucius," Harry breathed. "I… I love you so much… please, I need you…"

Lucius didn't need to be told twice, he stood with Harry in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

When they were finished, Harry lay there panting, he moved to rest his head on Lucius' chest, he drew small circles on the others stomach with his finger. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Lucius hummed, looking down at Harry with a smile and carding his fingers through the others hair.

"Mmm, you've shown me," Harry answered, closing his eyes. Lucius just let out another little hum before they both fell asleep.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

It was a month after their first time together that Harry and Lucius were able to see each other. Harry was staying in England for a few days for Luna's baby shower. The party was wonderful, just a room full of young women and Harry. Harry chuckled, he knew men weren't supposed to be at a baby shower, but he guessed he was the exception.

They played games and ate food and opened up gifts, but what Harry was most excited about was finding out if he was going to have a godson, or a goddaughter. He sat on the edge of his seat as Luna stood to get everybody's attention, she was dressed in a yellow maternity sundress with yellow roses in a crown on her head, her baby bump very visible at this point, Harry thought she looked stunning.

"Everybody," she said with a smile, getting the attention of everybody in the room. "I would like to announce the name of my child. Her name will be Lyra Rose Malfoy."

Harry was the first to react, his face breaking into a wide grin, he jumped up and ran to her, hugging her gently and being careful around her bump. "She's a girl," he said in awe, Luna laughed softly and nodded, she took Harry's hands and placed them on her stomach, Harry felt love surge through him.

He rubbed her stomach gently and felt the baby's small amount of magic coming from it, he smiled and sent a little bit of love through his own magic, which he felt a kick under his hand in return. Luna grinned, "She will love her uncle Harry," she said, hugging Harry again.

That night Harry lay on the couch in Lucius' small home he lived in as opposed to the manor, his head was laying in the others lap while he played with his hair.

"I hate that I have to leave so soon," he commented into the silence,

"mmm, I share your sentiments," Lucius responded.

"I hate being so far away from you, from everybody, but especially you," Harry murmured, closing his eyes. Lucius hummed,

"I was considering moving to France, to be closer to you,"

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up from where he had been lying. "Wh-what? But… but everything you know is here, I mean- your son, your soon to be granddaughter, your friends, your job, your-" Lucius cut him off by pulling him into his lap and kissing him softly.

"And I will still see them, will still be back here for work and for other important things, not everybody drops off the face of the earth when they move somewhere," he teased, rubbing Harry's side, who relaxed a bit at the touches.

"Then move in with me," Harry said firmly, it was Lucius' turn to be surprised,

"Harry it's okay, I can get my own place, I don't want to intrude-" this time it was Harry who kissed him to shut him up.

"Move in with me." He repeated, even more firm than before. Lucius realized Harry wasn't offering because he felt bad, he was insisting because that was what he wanted, Lucius smiled and cradled him close.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

A few months later, Harry was home, doing the dishes after dinner when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Harry smiled and leaned into him, "you know you can use magic, right love?" Lucius teased, Harry laughed,

"Yes, I do know, but I enjoy the work, it gives me something to focus on while not having to focus on anything else, if that makes sense." Lucius hums and pulls him closer into his chest,

"That makes sense, although I can't say I relate to the feeling," he places a kiss to the back of his neck which makes goosebumps travel over his loves skin, Lucius loved the affect he had on the man in front of him.

"mmm, how are the new parents doing, by the way? I know you went and visited them after work," Harry hummed, Lucius chuckled quietly.

"they are both very tired, but Luna seems to be holding up better than Draco. Although he is still working at the hospital, so it's not as easy for him to get up with the baby at night, but he does it anyway. He refuses to do any less than his share." Harry laughed softly,

"sounds like Draco, alright," he hummed as he finished the dishes, wiping his hand on a dish towel before pulling Lucius into the livingroom.

Lucius smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling Harry into his lap and just holding him close. They sat like that for a while, Harry tucked nicely into Lucius' chest and just speaking quietly. Lucius was listening to Harry talk about how he was planning on rearranging his classroom, he had so much passion and light in his eyes, he was so excited, Lucius just felt like he was falling more in love with the other man day by day, if it was even possible.

Harry finished his sentence and looked up at Lucius with a smile, the blonde was giving him a soft, loving look that made Harry blush just a bit. He leaned into the mans touch as he started running his fingers through his hair.

"bond with me," Lucius asked softly, he felt Harry still and saw his eyes widen.

"I… I'm sorry?" Harry stammered, not sure if he heard what he thought he did.

"bond with me." Lucius repeated, he flicked his wrist and summoned something to him. He opened the little box to reveal a simple white gold ring with an emerald in the center of it. Harry looked down at the ring, then back up at Lucius, his face filled with surprise.

"yes," was all he responded with after a moment of silence, Lucius smiled and slipped the ring on his finger before kissing him slowly.

"I had originally wanted to do some grand gesture, but this felt right," he hummed as they pulled away, he slipped the ring on his finger. Harry had happy tears running down his face and he smiled when Lucius gently brushed them away.

"I love you, Lucius."

"I love you too, Harry." Lucius kissed his temple and held him closer.

The future always held uncertainty, but they knew one thing for sure- they loved each other, and that wasn't ever going to change.


End file.
